Green Tea Ice Cream
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Naruto, bocah berusia lima tahun, mengundang Sasuke, remaja berusia 16 tahun, yang sedang berulang tahun untuk datang ke rumahnya dan mencicipi es krim buatannya. Dedicated to Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday 2014; prompts: Ice Cream & Penyet (peluk erat-erat). Sasuke x chibi!Naruto, shounen-Ai. Warnings inside. Don't like don't read! If you don't mind, RnR!


**Green Tea Ice Cream**

By **Kyou Kionkitchee**

_Dedicated to Uchiha Sasuke's birthday 2014 (23/7)_

**Prompts:** Ice Cream & Penyet (peluk erat-erat)

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-_sensei_

**Pairing:** Sasuke x chibi!Naruto

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, yaoi—agak pedo, **MxM**, OOC, typo(s), _bad words_, _plot bunny_, _failed attempt at humor_. **Don't like don't read!**

**Summary:** Naruto, bocah berusia lima tahun, mengundang Sasuke, remaja berusia 16 tahun, yang sedang berulang tahun untuk datang ke rumahnya dan mencicipi es krim buatannya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku sedang berjalan pulang ketika seseorang mencegatku. Biasanya aku langsung memasang tampang bosan dan memutar bola mata—meskipun sangat tidak Uchiha sekali—tapi kali itu tidak. Sebelah alisku terangkat naik dan aku terdiam sejenak. Sosok yang kerap membuatku merasa gerah dengan kebodohannya itu justru membuatku sedikit—kuulangi, SEDIKIT—penasaran. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah kecokelatan yang biasanya nyengir lebar bagai kuda dengan sikap riang berlebihan yang suka menantang—untuk hal yang terbilang tidak penting—dan filosofi aneh yang mengatakan bahwa seni adalah ledakan itu kini terlihat muram dan mengeluarkan aura awan gelap seakan dunia akan segera kiamat. Setidakpedulinya aku padanya tetap saja ada bagian dalam diriku yang penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Yah, bagaimanapun juga ia termasuk salah satu dari sedikit orang yang dekat denganku—meskipun aku enggan mengakuinya terang-terangan.

"Sasu-brengsek… aku benci padamu, un!"

Kutarik kembali kata-kataku. Aku tidak jadi penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Baru bertemu setelah sempat menghilang karena kesibukan masing-masing ia malah menghinaku! Membuatku bete!

"Liat cermin, Bego." Aku pun berjalan kembali, bermaksud meninggalkannya yang kemudian menahan lenganku. Minta tonjok maksudnya?

"Aku benci padamu, un! Kenapa Naru-chan malah suka padamu sih?!" gusar Deidara sambil menggoncangkan lenganku layaknya jemuran yang belum kering.

"Naru-chan? Kenapa jadi nyambung ke adikmu?" bingungku. Ia benci padaku dan Naruto, adik laki-lakinya yang berusia lima tahun, suka padaku. Lantas, apa hubungannya? Perasaan orang berbeda-beda, 'kan?

Kali ini Dei menyentuh pundakku dan kembali menggoncangkannya bagai jemuran. Kami-sama, aku bukan jemuran! Kenapa aku malah ingat jemuran? Apa karena ibu lupa mengangkat jemurannya tadi malam sehingga harus aku yang melakukannya meskipun sudah terlanjur basah karena hujan yang seperti air bah?

"Aku benci padamu, un! Aku benci!" isak Dei dengan air mata yang kini deras membanjiri wajahnya. _Okay_, ini tidak bisa didiamkan. Aku memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya—efektif dalam menghentikannya bertindak bagai mesin cuci—dan menatapnya tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Naruto menyukaiku, huh? Suka-suka dia 'kan mau suka dengan siapa!" balasku sengit namun tanpa ada niat untuk membanggakan diri—aku tahu banyak yang menyukaiku karena aku tampan, kaya, dan blablabla. Sayangnya, niatku justru dibaca terbalik oleh Dei sehingga ia semakin meraung bagai anak kecil yang kehilangan boneka kesayangannya—wow, Sasori langsung terbayang dalam benakku.

"Sasu-berengsek! Aku benci padamu, un! Tapi Naru-chan mengundangmu datang ke rumah! Kenapa harus aku yang mengajakmu, un?!"

_Mana kutahu!_ batinku dalam hati, sudah mulai gerah dengan kebodohannya. "Hari ini?" tanyaku kemudian. Kulihat Dei menatapku dengan mata sembab yang dipicingkan dalam ambekan. Ia menghentak tangannya lepas lalu berlari menuju rumahnya yang berada persis di sebelah rumahku.

"Sasu-brengsek! Jangan pikir aku akan menyerahkan Naru-chan padamu hanya karena hari ini kau berulang tahun, un!" teriak Dei dari kejauhan.

Ah, itu rupanya. Karena hari ini ulang tahunku—yang sempat kulupakan—dan Naruto mengundangku datang ke rumah, pasti ada sesuatu yang disiapkannya—bukannya gede rasa atau apa tapi logikanya memang seperti itu. Apa boleh buat. Biar kupenuhi undangannya setelah mengganti seragam musim panasku yang penuh keringat ini dan mandi. Setidaknya pekerjaan rumah bisa kuselesaikan nanti malam.

**_Rumah Keluarga Namikaze_**

… _Apa… itu?_

Adalah yang pertama kali kupikirkan ketika duduk di sofa ruang tengah keluarga Namikaze. Oniks-ku menangkap sesuatu dengan bentuk aneh di atas meja sofa yang dihiasi taplak biru muda bermotif awan dan kelinci. Sesuatu yang aneh itu berada di atas piring putih besar yang entah kenapa bisa ada tulisan namaku dari lelehan coklat. Sesuatu yang membentuk tiga gunung tidak rata—yang mungkin seharusnya berbentuk bulat—berwarna hijau dengan sedikit bintik putih—aku sedikit merinding mendapatinya.

"Ini buat 'Cuke-nii-chan! Nalu yang buat loh!"

Dan sesuatu itu disodorkan oleh Naruto yang baru saja selesai mendeklarasikan bahwa _sesuatu_ itu adalah buatan_nya_.

Kami-sama! Apa yang dibuatnya itu?!

"Ini hadiah buat ulang taun 'Cuke-nii-chan! Es klim glin ti spesial a la Nalu! Fles flom di oven!"

Aku terdiam. Apa katanya tadi? Es krim? Apa namanya? Glin ti spesial a la Nalu? Rasa _green tea_ maksudnya? Dan bocah itu membuatnya sendiri? Ha ha. Aku ingin tertawa dalam ironi. Dei saja selalu mengulang dalam pelajaran PKK. Kakaknya yang bernama Kurama itu tidak pernah lulus dalam memanggang roti menggunakan _toaster_—atau itulah kata Itachi. Bibi Kushina pun mampu mengirimkan orang yang mencicipi supnya mengintip pintu alam sana. Paman Minato… aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa. Lantas apa yang mampu membuatku bergerak untuk mencoba sesuatu… _sesuatu_ yang dibuat oleh bocah ingusan dari keluarga mari-bunuh-setiap-orang-dengan-masakan-kita ini?! Tidak akan!

"Kata Ita-nii, 'Cuke-nii-chan cuka glin ti, makanya Nalu buat es klim lasa glin ti! Ayo dicoba, Nii-chan!" seru Naruto sambil menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar. Aargh! Aku jadi semakin tidak ingin mencobanya—tapi tatapan itu! Tatapan yang seolah berharap aku melakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan permintaannya… uugh! Baru kali ini aku mengerti perasaan Itachi yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan bocah bungsu Namikaze itu…

Aku berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum berkata sesabar mungkin. "Naru, kuhargai usahamu ini tapi sayang sekali aku tidak suka es krim meskipun itu rasa _green tea_."

Dan wajah kecokelatan bergaris yang tadinya cerah ceria itu mendadak tertegun sejenak sebelum berubah menjadi muram. Aku dapat melihat awan kelabu mulai berkumpul di sekitarnya.

"O-oh, be-begitu ya…" lirih Naruto dengan kekecewaan melanda begitu hebatnya… membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah. Dan perasaan itu bertambah ketika kudapati tiga pasang mata menatapku tajam. Begitu kupandangi baik-baik, ternyata Dei, Itachi, dan Kurama mengintip dari balik tangga yang tersembunyi oleh sebuah lemari kaca penuh dengan hiasan barang pecah belah.

_Sejak kapan mereka di situ?!_

Kulihat Dei tengah memegang boneka _voodoo_—yang kuduga pasti berbentuk seperti diriku—yang dipasangi bom skala kecil, Itachi di belakangnya menatap penuh dengan aura membunuh—yang kuyakin pasti akan dilakukannya nanti entah dengan cara apa, dan Kurama yang menggertakkan jemarinya pertanda bahwa ia bersiap untuk meninjuku habis-habisan. Semua karena aku menolak mencicipi masakan buatan bocah kesayangan mereka.

Kami-sama, iya ataupun tidak aku tetap akan melayang menuju alam sana! Maka kuputuskan untuk setidaknya memilih kematian yang lebih tidak sakit.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba es krim buatanmu tapi aku akan mengatakan bagaimana rasanya dengan jujur. Bagaimana?" tawarku kemudian, membuat Naruto yang tadinya murung kembali ceria dan menggangguk antusias.

"OKAY!"

Lalu akupun mengambil setengah sendok teh dari apa yang bocah itu sebut es krim. Kubawa perlahan ke mulut sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan merasakan kemurniannya.

… Nyaris saja aku menyentuh neraka! Bagaimana bocah itu bisa membuatnya berasa demikian?!

Naruto menatapku lekat—dan penuh harap bahwa mungkin aku akan berpura-pura mengatakan es krimnya enak. Sayang sekali. Sekali aku berkata jujur, aku akan mengungkapkan sejelas-jelasnya—terbatas hanya dalam mengkritik sesuatu.

"Susu vanila-nya terlalu banyak dibandingkan bubuk _green tea_. Telurnya juga belum sepenuhnya tercampur sehingga rasanya masih seperti susu telur kalau bukan karena garam dan gula yang terlalu banyak. Endapannya juga kurang lama sehingga masih terlalu cepat mencair sebelum waktunya. Aku tidak tahu harus menamainya apa tapi yang pasti ini tidak bisa dinamai es krim _green tea_. Mungkin bekuan susu telur dengan gula-garam yang terlalu banyak?" jelasku sambil menggidikkan bahu seolah tidak peduli. Kusandarkan diri ke punggung sofa sambil memejamkan mata, sama sekali tidak berniat menyaksikan apa yang akan dilakukan bocah berambut pirang itu. Hanya saja dari sudut pandangku yang mencapai lingkup ketiga orang yang masih mengintip dari balik tangga, aku tahu telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya—mereka membelalak syok dengan dagu menyentuh tanah kalau boleh aku berkias.

Tak lama, aku mendengar bunyi langkah kaki menjauh. Kuduga bahwa Naruto tidak bisa menerima kritikanku sehingga memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Yah, namanya juga masih bocah. Wajar saja kalau ia tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan orang yang sudah terang-terangan _menghina_ masakannya meskipun sesuka apapun ia denganku.

Karena itulah, aku terkejut ketika mendapati segelas air mineral berada tepat di depanku.

"Ini ail. Nii-chan bica ngilangin lasa yang nggak enak itu pake ail ini."

Ternyata Naruto malah mengambilkan segelas air untuk menetralisir rasa yang masih membekas di lidahku. Kenapa—

"Nggak apa-apa kalo Nii-chan nggak cuka. Nanti Nalu aja yang ngabisin," ucap bocah itu dengan kalem. "Tenang aja! Nalu nggak bakal buang-buang makanan kok!" tambahnya sambil nyengir… membuatku ganti tertegun.

Seorang bocah berusia lima tahun berkata seolah akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah dibuatnya membuatku terdiam selama lima menit penuh. Apa benar ia mengerti kata-kata yang barusan terucap dari mulutnya sendiri? Bahkan memahami bahwa tidak semua harapan akan terwujud dengan baik? Kami-sama, aku tidak yakin Naruto baru berusia lima tahun! Atau hal itu sudah diwanti-wanti oleh Dei? Ah, mana mungkin Si Bego itu sengaja membuat adiknya mengalah! Atau mungkin Itachi? Heh, masa iya! Kurama? Ini lagi yang lebih protektif terhadap adiknya! Lantas—

Aku pun memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Hatiku mencelos ketika menyadari bahwa jemari mungilnya menggenggam erat ujung bajunya sendiri. Tentu saja. Bocah mana yang tidak akan sedih jika sesuatu yang tercipta dari tangannya sendiri dikritik habis-habisan seperti tadi? Kuharap ia tidak menangis nanti.

"'Cuke-nii-chan mau tambah ailnya lagi?" tanya Naruto masih dengan cengirannya yang entah kenapa malah terlihat aneh di mataku. Memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya, aku menggangguk dan memberikan gelasku yang sudah kosong kepadanya. Namun, entah karena aku yang dengan santainya melepas gelas atau Naruto yang tidak memegangnya dengan benar, gelas itu tergelincir dari tangan kami sehingga nyaris pecah menyentuh lantai kalau bukan karena refleks tangan kiriku yang cepat. Untunglah aku bisa mencegah tragedi pecahnya gelas di tengah kejadian yang masih memendarkan suasana canggung itu.

"Gomen, Nii-chan… jali-jali Nalu telasa… lemas… gomen…" lirih Naruto sambil memandang kosong gelas di tangan kiriku.

Aku pun kembali terdiam.

Dari situlah aku menyadari betapa terlukanya ia akibat kritikanku tadi. Dan aku mendapati diriku terpaku pada redupnya langit biru yang mewarnai kedua bola matanya.

Kami-sama, aku merasa seperti pecundang yang bisanya hanya berkoar bagai gagak tanpa otak. Kenapa aku tidak bisa lebih bertenggang rasa—terlebih kepada anak kecil yang menyukaiku sampai berusaha membuat hadiah dari hasil usahanya sendiri seperti ini? _I feel so pathetic right now!_

Kuletakkan gelas di atas meja lalu kuraih wajahnya selembut yang aku bisa. Langit birunya yang bersikeras memandang ke arah lain kini tak punya pilihan selain menatap lurus warna malamku. Di sana terlihat jelas emosi terpendamnya.

"N-Nalu bakal belusaha untuk bikin es klim glin ti yang enak! Sampe Nalu bica, Nalu nggak bakal nyelah!" seru Naruto dengan suara bergetar dan cengiran yang hampir kehilangan cerianya.

Sesuatu meremas hatiku secara tiba-tiba.

"Ka-kalena itu… ja-jangan… benci Nalu… ya, 'Cuke-nii-chan…"

Bisikan penuh kecemasan dan ketakutan itu menusuk hatiku dengan sempurna, membuatku mendekap tubuh mungil Naruto dengan erat. Sangat erat.

Ah, apa yang telah kulakukan pada anak semanis ini? Anak yang justru lebih khawatir dirinya dibenci olehku karena telah membuatkan makanan yang tidak enak daripada bersedih karena kritikan yang diterimanya. Anak kecil yang rela mengorbankan waktu dan tenaga hanya untuk membuatku senang di hari ulang tahunku… Apa yang telah kulakukan?

"Aku tidak membencimu, Naru. Tidak akan pernah," balasku pelan yang hanya terdengar olehnya. Meskipun aku terlihat berlaku lembut, aku tidak ingin terdengar demikian—terutama oleh ketiga orang yang masih mengintip itu. Biar Naruto saja yang mendengar.

"… _Aligatou_…"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar balasannya. Seharusnya ia yang mendapatkan rasa terima kasih itu dariku—aaaarrrggh! Kenapa aku terlalu berharga diri tinggi sih?! Setidaknya aku harus bisa mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti Naruto karena ia telah bersusah payah seperti ini! Tapi—

Sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh pipiku. Teriakan histeris pun terdengar di telingaku. Begitu kulihat ketiga orang itu sudah keluar dari persembunyian mereka, aku menyadari bahwa Naruto baru saja menciumku. Kupandangi wajahnya yang menyunggingkan seulas senyum malaikat dan langit biru cerah yang terpancar dari kedua bola matanya.

"_Happy bilthday_, 'Cuke-nii-chan~"

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, remaja berusia 16 tahun yang baru menduduki bangku SMA, untuk pertama kalinya merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Jika Kami-sama berbaik hati penuh kasih dan penyayang, maka aku akan hidup demi malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi dengan nama Namikaze Naruto.

Setidaknya, jauhkanlah aku dari segala mara bahaya yang bernama Namikaze Deidara, Namikaze Kurama, dan Uchiha Itachi.

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

_Happy birthday_, Sasuke! Gomen telat ngucapin. Juga selamat **Hari Raya Idul Fitri** mohon maaf lahir dan batin!

Inilah _fanfic_ hasil super ngebut yang pada akhirnya tetep telat juga. Yasuwlah…

_Mind to review? As usual, no flames, 'kay?_

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
